Problem: Ashley ate 2 slices of pie. Stephanie ate 5 slices. If there were initially 11 slices, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Answer: $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${7}$ out of $11$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{7}{11}$ of the pie.